Angel
by TheDoctor'sWife10
Summary: Amy was just a normal girl- No she was never normal. She is an Angel of God. And when she met Castiel, Sam, and Dean, her life changed even more. CasxOC. Supernatural
1. An Angel is Born

**First story! **

**I don't own Supernatural! (If I did a lot of things would be different!)**

**Also the main characters name has nothing to do with Amy Pond!**

'_**Thinking'**_

"**Talking" Just so ya know!**

My name is Amy, I'm 16 years old, and… Well, there is no other way to say this but, I'm an Angel of the Lord. Yeah, a lot to go on there… Maybe I should explain some more?

It all started when I was in my bed, about to go to sleep. I was watching some television before bed, because it helps me drift off into dreamland. As I was about to go to sleep I was thinking about Angels. See, earlier that day I was on the internet, looking up information on Angels. I've always found Angels so…_interesting_. I don't really know why. Anyways, I was looking them up earlier and came across one name that changed things. _Castiel_- the Angel of Thursday. I found his name so cool! So, I read up on him. He seemed very interesting.

Lying in my bed I began to let my mind wonder. _'Castiel… I wish I could meet him! That would be so cool to meet an actual Angel! Castiel. Castiel. Castiel…'_ Suddenly there was a gust of wind. I looked over and was verysurprised to see a man there.

He was about 5'11, with black hair that was messy, and blue eyes, wearing a dark blue suit with a tan trench-coat over it. I shout out of bed and as far away from the man as I could get. Too bad the door was on his side of the room… I tried to act brave-I knew people like him liked when the girls screamed-and get my breathing under control.

"W-Who are you?" I asked him. His face wasn't in a sickening grin as I thought it would be, no, it was calm. He just stared at me for a few moments until he said

"I am Castiel. You called for me." My eyes widened in shock. No way Castiel was standing in front of me! No way an _Angel_ was in my room staring at me. And no way he was wearing a trench-coat! I calmed down some more and looked at him.

"You're an Angel? Where are your wings?" I asked.

"Your senses are to dull to see my wings. Some people-_special _people-can see my true form or hear my real voice but, others just can't handle it and… I thought you would be one of the few that could see it. I suppose I was wrong." He explained.

"Why would I be able to see your true form?" I wondered. What he said next… Well, it changed my life.

"You are half human half Angel. You are the daughter of God. "


	2. The Next Step

**Chapter two! **

**I hope you like it as much as I do!**

**Cas: I don't understand… Why… Why do you want me to say it?**

**Dean: Are you serious? Come on Cas!**

**Sam: Shut up both of you!**

**Dean: Bitch.**

**Sam: Jerk**

**TheDoctor'sWife: Shut up all of you!**

**Cas: She does not own Supernatural. God does.**

**TheDotor'sWife: Well… Close enough Cas. Good job.**

**On with the chapter!**

I just stared at Castiel. I couldn't wrap my mind around being the _daughter _of _God_! I looked at

him for a while longer then was able to say something.

"…What?"

"Did you not hear me?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No I heard you! I just can't believe you! God. Like _The_ God? " I shouted. This was impossible! There was no way that God was my dad!

"It is the honest truth." He said, his face not changing.

"Why the hell am I just learning this now?"

"I had to wait until you were the correct age to fully understand what I am telling you."

"I am 16! _16_! How in _any_ way is that 'the correct age'?" I asked him.

I wasn't afraid anymore. If he was going to hurt me he would have done it by now. I was angry and confused. Who wouldn't be? How would you feel if a Angel walked into your room in the middle of the night and told you that you were also an Angel? Not too good I presume? That's what I thought! Anyways I crossed my arms over my chest and said "Prove it."

"You are more powerful then any other Angel in Heaven or Hell." He said. That surprised me!

"I said **prove it**." I growled.

He nodded. He walked across the room and up to me. I didn't back away. Didn't even flinch. He saw a bruise on my arm. He put my other hand over it.

"Think of healing." He ordered. I nodded.

I thought of doctors, band-aids, hospitals, medicine. Suddenly he took my hand away and I gasped. The bruise was gone! It was like it never existed! My mouth was almost hitting the floor! I looked back up at Castiel and said

"Okay I believe you."

"Thank you."

"So if I'm an Angel and you are to… What does that mean?"

"You are my half sister." He answered.

I shook my head. "No no no no no no no! That is _way_ too creepy! I'm just your friend. I'm just your girlfriend-I mean _girl _that is a _friend!_" I blushed.

He stared at me for a while. I began to feel uncomfortable. I walked past him and went into my closet to change clothes. I had no idea what was about to happen but, I knew I didn't want to face it is my pj's! I got out of the closet**(A/N no pun intended!)**and walked over to Castiel.

"What now?" I asked.

"I need to take you to my friends. Sam and Dean." He said.

I smiled. If he had friends then I guess he wasn't that big of a creep after all!

"Let's go."


	3. Meeting The Team

**Chapter three!**

**I couldn't find out how to upload another chapter so I had to ask my friend Amber Tate! **

**Thanks Amber!**

**Anyways… **

**Dean: *Runs in* DRUNK CAS!**

**TheDoctor'sWife: I have to see this! Sam you know what to do! *runs off***

**Sam: *sigh* She does not own Supernatural… **

I never thought Angels would us cellphones but… Anyways, Castiel took out a cellphone and dialed. After a few rings someone picked up. I didn't hear their voice but it sounded gruff.

"Hello Dean? Where are you? … It is of great importance… I'll be right there." He said as he hung up.

Castiel put two fingers to my forehead. I closed my eyes as I felt a gust of wind hit my face. When I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a crappy motel room with a gun pointed to my face. There were two men there. They were both holding guns.

One was about 6'2, brown hair that was spiked, green eyes, wearing jeans and a leather jacket over a dark t-shirt. "Amy, this is Dean Winchester." Castiel introduced. Dean gave me a head nod.

The other was 6'5, long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. "This is Sam Wincester." I nodded to him.

"Cas, who the hell is she?" Dean asked.

"A demon?" Sam wondered.

"A freaking half human half Angel! Well… That's what Castiel says." I huffed. The boys lowered their guns and looked over at Cas for conformation.

"Yes. She is…my girlfriend." Cas said.

I almost fell down. I started to laugh _really _hard. I shook my head and said "No! Castel, I told you _girl _that is a _friend_! Not girlfriend!"

"I don't understand. What is the difference?" He asked, oblivious. I guess Angels aren't that used to humans and their relationships.

"There is a _big_ difference." I said.

"I don't understand."

"Everyone else does!" I pointed to Sam and Dean who were trying to hold back their laughs.

"Wait. So that kid we met a while back, the half demon one, are you telling me she is the same?" Sam asked, pointing at me.

Cas nodded.

"Well shit." Dean smirked. I laughed.

The boys took a second to look me over before asking "How strong is she?"

"Stronger than other Angel you have ever met, or have ever known about." Cas said.

The boys looked at me in shock. Dean looked over at my outfit and said "Doesn't look that Angel-like to me."

"Oh sorry, is my outfit _that_ demonic?" I growled. How dare he insult my choice in attire! He has no right! He's wearing a old biker jacket for gosh sake!

The lights in the room flickered. Dean's, Sam's, and Castiel's eyes widened. Castiel shot Dean a glare and Dean quickly said "It's a great outfit! Wonderful! I love the color red!" He smiled. I calmed down.

After a while Cas told me he had to go. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"You can't leave! Aren't you supposed to teach me about Angel stuff, and my powers, and how to take out demons?" I asked.

"I am sure that Dean and Sam can teach you about fighting demons. As for your powers…" He said as he walked up to me and…

_**KISSED ME!**_


	4. Case One

**CHAPTER 4!**

**Cas: I found a spy.**

**TheDoctor'sWife: Who?**

**Amber Tate: Sorry but I just have to know how you make your stories so amazing!**

**TheDoctor'sWife: Well I have the amazing Supernatural cast to work with! **

**Dean: But you don't own Supernatural.**

**TheDoctor'sWife: I KNOW THAT!**

**Amber Tate: Well I have the amazing Harry Potter!**

**TheDoctor'sWife: It's true! **

**Sam: Just get on with the story!**

**TheDoctor'sWife: FINE! Mr. Bossy! BTW Bella is not mine!**

Castiel vanished and I was left looking at the two Winchesters, who's mouths were almost hitting the floor. I laughed nervously.

"So-o-o-o… Onto some demon killing?" I asked nervously.

Sam and Dean took me on my first 'case' in a small town. Sam says it was being overrun by demons. As we got out of the Impala-or Dean's 'baby'-I was tackled to the ground by a person with black eyes. I instantly knew that this person was a demon. I mean your average Joe doesn't walk around with black eyes now does he?

Anyways, so the random demon tackled me to the ground and was… well, tearing my face off! It scratched at my face till I started to bleed. Sam and Dean got some weapons out of the trunk of the car and slashed the demons throat with a knife. The demon's blood was splattered all over my face. I jumped up and ran into the car to find a rag.

"Okay, _that _was gross!" I yelled.

"Demons." Sam said simply. I sighed and nodded.

Dean gave me the knife that had killed the demon. He said it was for protection. I nodded and took it. I was starting to feel uneasy.

"Um… I wont die or anything , right?" I asked nervously.

Sam smiled at me. "I can't promise anything but I do know that we would never just sit back and watch someone die. We are going to protect you."

"Plus you have your Angel mojo!" Dean added.

I smiled. "Thanks."

We went off to a shelter that had survivors in it. There was all sorts of people there. About 20 or so were stocking up on weapons. We walked up to the person in charge and talked to him. Well, Sam and Dean talked to him. I walked around. I saw a girl about my age and walked up to her.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." She said back. Her face was covered with scars and dried blood.

She was about my height-maybe shorter-with brown hair tied in a ponytail, greenish-greyish eyes, wearing a jean-jacket, skinny jeans, and camando boots.

"I'm Amy." I introduced myself, holding out my hand.

She quickly took it and threw salt at it. I guess when she saw nothing happen then she was satisfied and she took my hand.

"Bella." She nodded.

"So Isabelle, you wanna tell me what the heck happened to this place?" I asked.

"It's **Bella**, and a few weeks ago these…_monsters_ came into my town and wrecked it up. Half the town is dead, the other half is hiding. We're fighting back." She explained.

"I see… You're a little young for all this fighting, don't you think?"

"My parents were killed by a demon. I'm fighting to kill the SOB who did it." She said.

In her eyes there was anger. A bloody fury that was _waiting_ to be unleashed. _Craving _to kill. This girl was broken. She was the angered shell of the someone who she once was. I felt bad for her. I longed to save her. Save them all.

"I'm so sorry for your loss I know what that feels like."

"What are you doing here anyways?" She asked.

I pointed over to Dean and Sam. "I'm with them. We're going to help this town take back what belongs to it." I smiled.

She nodded. "I'll be fighting with you then. Welcome."

"Well I love making new friends and all but, I think we should start kicking A."

"I think we're going to get along great." Isabelle smiled.

"Me too Isabelle, me too."

"It's _**BELLA!**_"

**Ha ha stole your OC Amber! Lol **


	5. Case One: End

**Chapter 5!**

**TheDoctor'sWIfe: I hope everyone is liking the story!**

**10thDoctor: I'm not in it!**

**Dean: Oh boo-hoo!**

**Sam: You'll be in others!**

**Cas: Hello again Doctor**

**10thDoctor: Oh Castiel! Good to see you again!**

**TheDoctor'sWife: Um… How do you two know each other?**

**10thDoctor: Well, I crashed the TARDIS in Heaven once and Castiel here helped me escape Zachy! **

**Cas: The Doctor is a good friend**

**Dean: Okay we'll talk about tis later! Okay, she doesn't own Supernatural. Also Bella is Amber Tate's OC but she will be in the story for a long time.**

Isabelle and I walked over to Sam and Dean who were telling people about the right way to kill demons.

"Sam, Dean, this is my new friend Isabelle." I introduced them.

"It's Bella, actually." She growled.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Dean smiled and shook her hand.

"You guys seem to know a lot about this. How long have you been killing these things?" She asked.

"Since we were kids." Sam grimaced.

"Since yesterday morning." I smiled half-heartedly.

"How are you doing anyways?" Dean asked.

"Well, if I do this-" I put my hand over my scratched face and thought of healing, like how Castiel taught me. In a second my face was fine. "-I'm good as new!" I smiled.

Isabelle took a step back.

"H-How did you do that?" She gasped.

"I'm the daughter of God." I said.

"Nice trick. Cas teach you that?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"You're not human? B-But, I tested you with salt!" Isabelle shouted, getting the attention of some other people in the room. They all started to look at me. Wondering what I was.

"What? Salt? Oh yeah you did do that! Well… I guess that's only for demons not Angels."

"You're and Angel?" Some random person asked. I nodded.

"You can save us!"

"Smite the demons!"

"Help us!"

"Save my son! Please, I beg of you!"

Everyone was shouting at me for help. _Praying _even! And… I couldn't help them. I was only _half _Angel. I wasn't like Castiel. I couldn't just snap my fingers and save the world! The townsfolk huddled around me. Some were even trying to touch me! _'What the heck people! You can't get wishes by touching me! I am not a Genie!'_

Sam and Dean were acting like bodyguards for me. I couldn't take it anymore so I snapped.

"**Shut up all of you! Do you really think I can save you? If I could have I would've when I first came into this town! I have no other powers that can **_**save**_** you! So shut up and fight the f*cking demons from Hell. Because if you don't, you're all going to DIE!" **

Everyone backed away. Dean stared at me. Sam just looked slack-jawed.

"Remind me not to get you pissed." Dean said.

"Your eyes…!" Isabelle gasped.

"What about them?" I yelled.

She backed up some before saying "They're bright! Like _bright_ blue!" She pointed to a mirror and I walked over to it.

I couldn't believe it. My eyes were the brightest blue I the world! They started to fade back to normal as I calmed down. I just kept looking at myself.

"Also your voice. It was almost like the annoying screech Castiel's real voice sounds like. But, I could understand it." Dean pointed out.

"It was almost Enochian." Sam gasped.

"I don't care. All I care about right now is getting this town back to normal. I hate seeing al these people broken." I said. Sam and Dean nodded. It was time to fight.

Dean took one group to the left side of town while Sam took one to the right. They told me to stay in the room with other teenagers and kids. I told them I would do whatever I wanted.

After a while we could hear gun shots… And the screaming. People screaming in pain and agony. _Begging_ to be killed faster so that they didn't have to feel the torture anymore. Some of the kids started to cry.

"That's my moms voice!" One yelled.

"I have to save dad!" One growled.

"MOMMY!" Others cried.

I closed my eyes tight then made up my mind.

"We're going." I said.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"But, my dad said-"

"-I don't care what your dad said! I'm the Angel here and I say we're going." I growled.

"But, you said you had no powers!" One yelled.

"If there is anything about me that you need to know is one thing… I'm full of surprises."

We packed up some weapons and left the really young kids and anyone else who wanted to stay behind.

"Salt these doors and if you hear anything that sounds like banging on this door that is not human get some holy water and kill it." Isabelle ordered.

I put a shot gun over my shoulder and held the knife that Dean gave me. I took a breath. It was time.

We walked out the door. With me there was Isabelle, a boy who was 15, girl who was 17, boy-18, girl-13, girl-19, and a boy who was 19. They all had various weapons. We all carried salt and holy water.

We came up to a spot where there were dead bodies everywhere. Demon and human. I looked around for someone that was still alive. Didn't find anything. I was looking at a body when one of the boys screamed out in pain.

He had been tackled by a demon and was being eaten. Everyone screamed but Isabelle. She took the shot that saved that boys life. I ran over to him and healed him. He smiled at me.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Now let's keep going. Everyone on guard. Look in_ every_ direction." I ordered.

We saw more demons and took them out. When we finally came to the spot where I saw Sam I smiled and walked up to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay inside!" He yelled.

"We just killed 10 demons. You can shut up. I healed anyone who got injured." I said.

"What about the kids?" He asked.

"They are inside. Safe." I promised.

He nodded and we began to move on. Dean's group soon joined us. Some of the teenagers were happy to see their parents again while others were crying for the lost of theirs.

We came up to someone. He was wearing a dark suit and had dark black eyes.

"I bet if we kill him the town goes back to normal." Dean said. I nodded.

"Who's up first?" I asked.

Dean and Sam stepped up and charged the demon. It laughed and flicked it's hands and Sam and Dean went flying into walls. They fell to the ground and couldn't get back up.

"Well he's strong." Isabelle smirked.

A few people tried to charge him but they got the same treatment. Some were thrown so hard that they died on impact.

I had had enough. I stomped up to the demon and said "Okay Mr. Grumpy, it's time for you to go back to Hell." I gripped the knife and ran to him. I thought about how Dean said that demons took humans as their vessels. We were driving to this town. I thought about having that demon release the human who it was possessing.

'_**Release him you dic-' **_The man tilted his head up and black smoke came out of his mouth. I took a step back and watched. Everyone watched it happen. The man fell to his knees and blacked-out. I let my grip on the knife lessen. I looked around and saw everyone clapping and thanking me. The town was back to normal.

I met Sam and Dean at the Impala. They smiled at me.

"Your first case and you kicked ass." Dean patted me on the shoulder. I smiled at him.

"That's just my style." I smirked.

"Glad you're coming with us." Sam said. I nodded.

Isabelle ran up to us.

"Great work back there." She said.

"You too." I said.

"I was wondering… See, my family is dead and I don't have any friends that could help me so… Can I come with you?"

"You're going to be fighting a lot more of those things." I warned.

"I know that." She said.

I looked in her eyes. They weren't broken. They were patched up. The anger was gone, only to be replaced by thanks and happiness. She was humane again.

"Well, I don't see why not! I mean you kicked some demon ass out there so… Welcome to the team!"

She smiled. I told Sam and Dean that we were taking her. They didn't dare to disagree. We all got in the car and rode off to the next case.


	6. While the Hunters Sleep

**Okay so chapter six!**

**Sorry Amber I had no idea you were goanna react that way!**

**It was just a joke! I changed it anyways!**

**Bella: You're just happy I got her to calm down!**

**TheDoctor'sWife: Yes, yes. Thank you B-B-B- SCREW IT! Isabelle! Hahahahahah!**

**Cas: TheDoctor'sWife would also like to point out that Amy and myself are not related in the way that you think. She is direct blood line with God. Whereas or me, he just created me. So it is perfectly fine for us to be together.**

**TheDoctor'sWife: SPOILERS CASTIEL! SPOILERS! Anyways, also the kiss did not give Amy Angel powers. No, those have always been inside her but are now starting to come out. I'll explain the kiss either in this chapter or a later one. **

**10thDoctor: Also my wife doesn't own Supernatural or Bella (Also, I call Bella Isabelle because it's a thing they do as friends. And there might be some cursing in this so watch out kiddies!)**

I was in a hotel room with Sam, Dean, and Bella. I sat on a bed and asked "Who's sharing with who?"

"Isn't it obvious? You and Bella. Me and Sammy." Dean said as he threw his gun under his pillow.

It was close to midnight but I just couldn't sleep. It also seemed that Bella couldn't either.

"So, I never thought Angel were real." Bella said, breaking the silence.

"Neither did I but, shit, I _am _one!" I still couldn't believe it.

"So… How does it feel?" She asked.

"To be honest? Scary." I admitted.

"What? But, you're a powerful Angel!" She protested.

"I don't know how far my powers will go! I don't know what would happen to someone that I get mad at and accidently let my powers loose. I only have Castiel to tell me…" I sighed.

"Who's Castiel?" She asked.

"He's… Well he's kind of like the guy who's teaching me about being an Angel. He's an Angel too, if you were wondering."

"Where is he now?"

"I really have no idea."

"Do you think he's going to come back?"

"I can only hope so." I smiled.

My eyes began to drift close as I fell into a world of sleep.

I awoke. It was still dark outside. I turned over to see Bella still sleeping. It was the same for Sam and Dean. I tried to drift off again but it didn't work. I had to stay awake.

"Hello Amy." Castiel said in his deep voice. I whipped around and saw him standing there, staring at me as usual.

"Castiel!" I said with joy.

"How did your first hunt go?" He asked.

"I took out the guy in charge and didn't get too badly injured." I smiled. Then I stopped. "Castiel… Why cant I sleep?"

"Angels have no need of sleep. But, I suppose the fact that you are part human means you still do sleep, but only for a short amount of time." He informed me.

"But, I never had this problem before."

"That is because your powers are just now awakening."

"So what do I do?"

"…Look after your friends. Protect them."

"Shouldn't it be the oppiste? I mean I'm so new to th-"

"-You're _not _new to this. You have always been an Angel. You will _always _be a Angel. Your powers will soon be mastered and you will be able to protect Sam and Dean as I do."

"And Isabelle."

"Bella Little, daughter of Athena."

"What?"

"It is not of importance." He cut off.

"Okay… Anyways, since I'm up, let's go test out some of my powers." I smiled.

Castiel touched my forehead with his two fingers and suddenly we were in front of a demon. It was snapping some poor ladies neck and laughing.

I walked over to it and put my hand on it's neck. _'Leave. Die. Be gone.'_ The same black smoke left the mans mouth, just like before. I was starting to think that that was the demon.

I looked down at the lady. Her neck was hanging low, blood pooling around her unmoving form. I could see bones and deep, torn, tissue. I almost vomited at the sight. I looked over to Castiel.

"Can I help her?"

"You can't bring someone back after their soul has left." He frowned.

"I don't care. It's not fair for her to die like this."

"Amy-"

"-I'm helping her." I said.

I fixed her neck back so that I couldn't see inside of it and put my hand around it. I thought of healing. A few moments passed and…

Nothing happened…

"I told you. Death has already taken-"

"-Well then I'm bringing her the hell back!" I shouted at him.

"Why do you care?" He asked, tilting his head.

"It's not right or fair for her to die this way!"

'_Come back! Come on! Death, give her soul back! You seriously don't want to mess with me when I get mad!'_

Suddenly there was a bright light. I had to close my eyes. I felt like there was someone, _something, _trying to pull my hands away from her neck. I resisted the pull and held on even tighter.

After a few moments the light was gone and I felt a pulse! The lady gasped for breath. She saw me and asked "W-Who are you?"

"Just someone trying to help." I smiled.

I turned around and saw Castiel looking at me. His eyes boring into mine.

"How…?" He asked.

"I have no idea but I'm damn happy that it worked!"

Back at the hotel everyone was awake. Dean looked at me and asked "Where have you two been? Angel date?"

I shook my head and blushed. "No! I just couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk."

"How did that go?" Sam wondered.

"I saved someone."

"She brought a woman back from the dead." Castiel said.

Everyone stared at me. I just laughed nervously.

"Hehe… So-o-o-o, where to next?"


	7. Castiel's Feelings Revealed

**Okay chapter seven!**

**Now this is kind of not that important…**

**It's mainly just Castile's POV and a short story about him finding out his feelings for Amy.**

**Cas: I am happy that you have devoted this chapter to me.**

**Dean: When do I get my own?**

**Sam: Yeah? When?**

**TheDoctor'sWife: When something important happens to you two!**

**Dean: We're stopping the Apocalypse! **

**TheDoctor'sWife: Good for you!**

**Bella: She does not own Supernatural or myself.**

When I first met her I knew right away that she was unlike any other human I had ever observed.

At first she was just a small child. God had told me to go to her.

"**She is a special one, Castiel. One day she will do great things and help the world survive through darkness."** That's what God had said before leaving…

I decided to watch over her from then on. I refused other Angels of their attempts to take my place. It was a great honor to watch over someone with The Father's blood rushing through their veins.

Some were jealous of her. They knew that God had a special place in his heart for her. One they could not enter. Many times they tried to reek havoc on the child. I stopped them every time. Once their crimes were rightfully judged they were released of their duty and their wings…clipped as humans might say.

I was always watching over her. From the shadows. Then the day came when she called for me.

Sam and Dean had called on me many times before. I had helped them out almost every time but… This girl… When she called out my name I… It felt so different. I still don't know how to describe it. It wasn't a bad feeling. No, it was more like a good feeling.

I went to her almost instantly. When she saw me… She 'freaked out' as Dean would say. Funny, Dean always has such charm with women. I bet he could help me. I must ask him some time- I'm loosing my track of thought.

She 'freaked out' and demanded to know who I was. I thought it would be obvious. _She _is the one that called for me in the first place. The same thing had happened when I first met Dean and Bobby. Why don't humans know who they are calling for. It's very strange. When I call for someone I usually know who they are. I must find out more about this later.

I was almost taken aback when my brothers told me that she could not hear our voices. It must have been the human part of her that was holding her back. But, this was some time ago. Before I rebelled. When I could still talk to my brothers without dodging their swords. Looking back… I'm happy I did it. I wouldn't change how things played out.

But, that is a different story for a different time.

When I told her about her true self se seemed… I'm not good with human feelings but, she seemed disbelieving. I showed her how to use some minor powers and she was awestruck. I knew it was unnatural for humans to do that but, she should have been a little more composed. Even the weakest of Angels can heal.

The kiss… That is what Sam tells me is when two people touch lips to each others. The kiss was a way to send information to her brain about Angels. Everyone seemed…_shocked?_ That is the word correct? Shocked. Yes that is it. Sam and Dean, even Amy was 'shocked' to see me do that. I don't understand why. Humans are indeed strange.

I was watching her when she was in that town. I saw her kill the demons. It was interesting. Her new friend Bella… A _demigod_. I have met many demigods before but, she had a strange future ahead of her.

But, I'm talking about Amy here.

I knew that humans liked to sleep. It was natural. Frankly I don't get the idea of staying motionless for 12 hours doing nothing but think about things that aren't even real as your eyes are closed. When she had told Bella about me I… I felt like she was happy when I was around her.

When she brought that woman back she didn't just heal her. No, she stole her soul back rom Death. One of the four Horsemen. I knew that Amy had power but… She cheated Death! It has only been done by a few people. There was one boy, Harry Potter I think who once- Sorry… Getting off track again. I knew that this girl was going to do just what God had said. She was going to stop the Apocalypse with Sam and Dean.

She was going to beat Lucifer.

Amy has only been able to see me for about two days, yet she has made a bond with me. I must also confess that… I have made a bond with her too.

Dean said this is when you have _'feelings' _for a girl. Humans make the word 'feelings' mean many different things. It is almost confusing. But, it is true.

I do have feelings for Amy.

_Strong _feelings.

I don't know if she will return them but, I do hope so. I have begun to feel something for her that none of my brothers have ever felt for a human before.

This scares me but, it also makes me smile.

Maybe human emotions aren't so bad after all.


	8. A New Hunt and A New Love

**Chipper 8!**

**Lol chipper…**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked last chapter! **

**Also Amber Tate let me just say Castiel does not sound like Hagrid!**

**He has a very gruff voice.**

**Look on youtube if you don't believe me.**

**Also in this chipper there will be swearing. It's not me! It's the adults! **

**Dean: *Walks in* Hey, TDW I need to ask you about that story your planning. The one about-**

**TDW: Shut up Dean! I'm not sure yet! Don't spoil it! I still have to finish this story!**

**Dean: Oh… Sorry.**

**TDW: *sighs* Anyways I don't own Supernatural or Bella yada yada yada…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

After we left the motel Castiel told me he would meet us a Bobby's. There was only two things wrong with that.

I had no idea who the hell Bobby was.

I didn't want to be away from Castiel.

I know, I know. I sound like a love sick teenage girl from a sappy romance novel. But, it was true. I was starting to have these feelings for Castiel that I hadn't really had for other boys. I mean, I've had boyfriends before but… I just didn't love them. Not saying that I love Castiel! But… it's like I'm _starting _to. When he was away I felt like I was missing something. I know that bringing a girl back to life isn't exactly first date material but…yeah. So, when he told me I had to ride in a car with two brothers that never stopped fighting and a girl that was asking me left and right about things I couldn't answer, I was pretty sad.

But, I nodded and smiled at him.

"Frist one there wins!" I shouted as I ran in the car and told Dean to step on it.

When we stopped I looked out the window and saw a crummy old house. Sam knocked on the door and Bella and I were greeted with salt in our faces.

"Ah!" I screamed and fell to my knees.

I looked up, tears welling in my eyes. A man in a wheelchair pointed a gun in my face.

"You a demon?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I-I'm an Angel."

"Why did the salt hurt you?"

"It got in my eye." I groaned.

I stood up and wiped my eye. We walked in the house and then into the kitchen, where of course Castiel was already waiting for us…

"Why are you idjits here and who are these girls?" The man asked me.

"We need fake ids for them Bobby." Sam explained.

"This is Bella and Amy. Bella came from the town we just saved. Well more like Amy saved it. While we were knocked out she took down the head demon. She's an Angel." Dean said. "The only one-aside from Cas- that isn't a dick!" He laughed.

" Why did you take a teenager as a vessel?" Bobby asked me.

I turned my head and looked to Cas.

"I told you before that Angels take vessels. Seeing as how you're half human you never needed one. For every other Angel they have to be invited in. This one that I am in was once Jimmy Novak. He was very faithful and prayed for this." Castiel explained.

"Oh so I don't need a vessel?" I asked.

He nodded in conformation.

Bobby just nodded and got out some computers and printers. Everything you need for making a fake id! He took Bella and mines picture and in no time we got our ids. I smiled at mine and walked over to Castiel.

"Looks like you won the race." I smiled.

"What does that imply?" He wondered.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Then I leaned in and said

"It means you get this."

I kissed him and closed my eyes tight. It was like time slowed down. It was a perfect moment. But in my head I was kind of freaking the f out.

'_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Wait when I say that does that mean I'm talking about my dad? NO MATTER! I'M KISSING CASTIEL! I HOPE HE LIKES ME TOO! GOD, I FEEL SO STUPID! WHY DID I DO THIS?' _

I pulled away and almost laughed at the looks everyone sent us. Sam was wide eyed, Dean's mouth was hitting the floor, Bobby gave me a 'WTF' look and Bella was smiling. She knew I liked him. I averted my gaze as long as I could before I finally looked up and met his eyes.

"Um…" I couldn't say anything.

"I liked that prize. I'll be sure to win things more often." He said. I could see a faint smile appear on his face.

"Yeah, you should." I grinned.

"Hate to break up the love fest but, we have a case." Dean said.

"It's okay." I said.

"Let's get going." Bella smirked.

We all nodded and got ready for the next hunt. I smiled as my hand found it's way into Castiel's. I just knew that the empty feeling inside of me was being filled.


	9. The Trickster Part One

**Chapter 9**

**I'm loving all the reviews!**

**I'm kind of having writers block so anyone who has suggestions please bring them to my attention!**

**I'm also wondering… Which is better Soul!Sam or NoSoul!Sam?**

**I kind of like NoSoul!Sam more. **

**He's funny!**

**Amy: Hey!**

**TDW: What?**

**Amy: Why haven't I been in the disclaimer before?**

**TDW: IDK! XC**

**Amy: Well that's freaking stupid!**

**10thDoctor: I want Matt Smith to die! This was my sexiest body yet! I had to give it up to him!**

**TDW: WTF is happening to this disclaimer? … Okay everyone shut the f up.**

**Dean: She doesn't own Supernatural or Bella**

I walked in the door and instantly the crowd started to clap. "H-Hey!" I said nervously. A random half naked woman walked out of the bathroom and said "Oh Dean~" Sam glared at Dean and Dean turned to the camera and said

"Son of a bitch!" In a very high voice.

**12 hours earlier**

The Trickster. Apparently he's a bad guy. Superpowers, loves candy, has a messed up sense of humor. Sam and Dean told Bella and I about him as we drove to the next town. He sounds like a pretty messed up guy.

I listened closely to what they had to say. Turns out the Trickster can only be killed with a stake to the heart that has human blood on it. Or something like that. They had once met him before in Kansas City. I was also wondering about a few things. Most of them were about Castiel but still!

Bella smirked at me and said "So-o-o-o~ You and Cas?"

I blushed.

"Never thought I would see that S.O.B do something like that to a girl!" Dean laughed from the front.

"I never thought he would even talk to a girl!" Sam chuckled.

"Will all of you shut up? It's not a big deal! Let's just go on and kill this Trickster guy." I huffed.

We checked into a motel and Sam, Dean, and Bella started to check on weapons. They fiddled with them as I tried to learn more abut Angels. I'm glad every room in that place had a bible. I read up on my…brothers…and found out some things.

"WINGS!" I shouted, startling everyone.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Wings! Angels have wings! I'm an Angel so that must mean that I have wings!" I smiled.

"Whoopty-freaking-doo." Dean said lamely.

"I wonder if I can see them."

"Can you see Cas's?" Sam asked.

I frowned and shook my head.

"Sorry." Dean shrugged.

"I'm an Angel and I can't even see my own wings." I said, shocked.

I tried to feel out for them. I know that that sounds weird but, it's true. I tried to get my wigs to come out. Nothing.

We went around town trying to look for clues on the deaths that had been happening. One woman said that her husband had been killed by… The Hulk.

Bella and I had to hold back our laughs while Sam and Dean confirmed their suspicions about The Trickster being in this town. We were at the motel listening to a stolen police radio, waiting for anything to happen.

"_Officer 457 requesting backup!"_

"_Roger that 457. What seems to be the problem?"_

"_There's this warehouse. I can see a bright light! Oh God! Everyone is being killed! Just get backup here now!"_

"_Backup is on it's way 457. Just stay calm."_

Sam nodded to Dean and we got in the car and started our hunt for The Trickster.


	10. The Trickster Part Two

**Chapter 10!**

**Double digits baby!**

**BTW who here is a Mishamigo? Or minion?**

**Sooo sorry the last one took forever to write and it was so short!**

**I promise to do good from now on!**

**If you have any suggestions please do tell me!**

**Sam: God, you are a jerk to your readers!**

**Amy: I agree**

**Cas: Yes**

**TDW: I'M SO SORRY!**

**Bella: You should be!**

**Dean: *Gets out gun* Shut up all of you! TDW doesn't own Supernatural or Bella. **

We walked out of the Impala and looked at the warehouse. Dean sighed in frustration.

"Think this is a setup?"

"Definitely." Bella nodded.

We all walked into the building and were shocked to see that it had changed into a hospital. I looked around and then saw that my clothes had changed into scrubs. I was a nurse? I looked over to Sam, Dean, and Bella and saw that they were all wearing the same thing but, Sam and Dean had white doctors coats on over their scrubs.

A woman walked up to Sam and smacked him in the face!

"Hey!" He growled.

"You're a stupid brilliant man!" She screamed before walking off.

"…Okay…" Bella said.

We kept walking and Dean gasped.

"This is Doctor Sexy MD!"

"You mean that crappy TV show you watch?" Sam asked.

"Shut up I'm not a fan. But, this is so strange! It's a TV show! Where are the cameras? The lights?"

"Maybe this Trickster guy did it." Bella said.

Just then a man with slightly long hair walked in and nodded to Sam and Dean.

"Doctors." He said to Sam and Dean.

"Uh… Doctor?" Sam said back.

"Nurse." He nodded to Bella.

"Ummm… Doctor?" She nodded back.

"Nurse." He smiled at me.

"Eh, what's up Doc?" I chuckled.

"Now, why don't you two tell me why the hell you didn't follow my orders?" The man asked.

"That's Doctor Sexy." Dean whispered to us.

Dean looked at …Dr. Sexy… closely then slammed him against a nearby wall.

"If there is something I know about Dr. Sexy is that one of the things that makes him so sexy is that he wears cowboy boots. Not sneakers!" Dean hissed.

"Got me!" The man said as his face transformed.

He now had lighter hair but it was slightly shorter, his eyes were a sort of green and he had some stubble on his face. He looked over and inked at me.

"You're new."

"You're a creeper." I hissed back.

While Dean and Sam were talking to The Trickster and Bella was listening intently I looked around the room.

"So you two chuckle heads broke the world and you want me to help you fix it?" The Trickster laughed.

I gave him a strange look before shaking my head. I stopped paying attention to them and saw a man walk up to me. He went behind me and put his hand over my mouth so that I couldn't alert the others of what this man was doing. He quickly pulled me into a closet and duck taped me to a chair.

"You just wait here little Angel. The Trickster has big plans for your friends." He said as he chuckled darkly and shut the door.

I sat there in the dark wondering what was happening to my friends. And hoping that they would survive.


	11. The Trickster Part Three: End

**Chapter 11!**

**OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! I'M SOOOOO SORRY! **

**I KNOW I'M LATE BUT… EH?**

**WHO ELSE WAS WAITING FOR THE DOCTOR TO SHOW UP IN THE OLYMPICS?**

**I SWEAR I HEARD THE TARDIS!**

**Okay… So here it is! BTW I started this thing like a week ago! **

**PROCRASTINATION!**

**I really want this Trickster thing to be over soon cuz I have a great chapter planned.**

**Blood: Gosh this story is just about a bunch of aliens!**

**Amy: Oh and your story is better? It's just a bunch of demons and monsters!**

**Blood: Aliens!**

**Amy: Monsters!**

**TDW: SHUT UP! DO THE DISCLAIMER OR CASTIEL WILL SMITE YOUR BUTTS!**

**Blood/Amy: TDW does not own supernatural or Bella **

**TDW: Thank you.**

I looked down at the ring of fire at my feet. The man that dragged me in here threw a match on the ground and this ring of fire was lit.

I tried to get out of the chair but to no avail… I had almost lost hope when Castiel broke down the door.

"Castiel!" I smiled.

"Hello Amy." He said.

He looked at the flames then threw a gallon of water at them. The flames died and Castiel tore through the straps on my arms. I shot up and hugged him.

"Thank you! Wait… How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"It was difficult but I found a way." He said, a faint smile on his lips.

Castiel walked through the door and I followed. Next thing I know we're in some kind of game show. Sam and Dean were each strapped to a circular platform.

"Cas!" Dean gasped.

"You've been gone for days." Cas said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Then get us out of here." Sam yelled.

Castiel was about to fly us out of here when he flickered out. He just disappeared!

"Mr. Trickster no like pretty Angel man." Said the game show host.

"You're an Angel! Get us out of here!" Dean yelled at me.

"I don't know how to!" I screamed back.

The host walked over to Dean and asked him a question. After a lot of yelling a Sam Dean finally said something in the host's language. The host smiled and I guess Dean got the question right because the next thing I know were in another scene.

"So The Trickster wants us to play our parts. I mean that's how we got out of the hospital and the game show." Sam reasoned.

"Sounds good." I sighed.

"If it means we get out of this place then why not." Dean rubbed his neck.

That's when I noticed something. Something important.

"Where's Isabelle?" I asked, not seeing Bella with us.

Sam and Dean shared a look. That's when it hit me.

"No…" My eyes widened.

"The Trickster took her." Dean said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Then we're going to get her back." I said.

Commercials, shows, channels. We must have done 20 parts by now! We tried to lure The Trickster out. Couldn't find him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said to the camera.

"Okay you have to leave now." Sam said, ushering the woman out of the fake motel.

The woman looked at me and smirked. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before running up to me and holding it to my throat. Sam and Dean started to run to her but she held the knife closer to my throat, drawing blood. The boys stepped back and glared at the girl.

"Now would be a good time to use some of that Angel mojo!" Dean pointed out.

"I don't know if I can! I'm still new to this!" I shouted, hissing when the knife cut deeper.

The woman laughed. She started to slowly inch towards the door.

"Nobody can help you. Not even yourself! The Trickster is sick of you interrupting his fun."

"Let me go." I said.

"Do you think you can just will me away? Nice try!"

"If you don't I'll-"

"You'll what? Glare at me?"

I tried to do the cool trick I did on the demon guy but, nothing worked.

'_So my powers choose now to not work?'_

"LET. ME. GO." I said before… Things went black.

**With Sam and Dean:**

They boys watched as Amy's eyes closed then they shot open. There was a bright, almost gold, light coming from her eyes! Sam jumped back some and Dean gasped

"Okay, that's cool."

"Not now, Dean!" Sam scolded.

"Wow! Sammy, her neck!"

"It's healed!" Sam gasped, looking at the no longer bleeding neck of the Angel/human.

Suddenly it was like a sort of force that came from Amy's back that flung the woman backwards. She smashed into the wall and crashed to the ground. The boys saw the lights in the room started to flicker and explode. On a nearby wall the boys saw black/gold wings. Amy looked at her and put her hand out.

It reminded Dean of what Sam did when he was high off demon blood.

Amy smashed the woman into the ceiling, then the floor. Over and over, for about a minute. When she let the woman go she was bleeding from almost every part of her body. Almost every bone broken. The woman tilted her head in Amy's direction and said

"P-Please… St-t-top!"

Amy only smiled and screeched in Enochian. The woman screamed out in pain. Sam and Dean were frozen in place. They knew that if they tried to stop her they would only get killed. They had been through enough already.

The woman tried to say one last thing. It would be the last thing she was to ever say.

"M-MONSTER!"

Amy stopped. Her eyes went back to normal, the wings disappeared, and she stumbled back and fell to her knees. The woman flickered out of existence.

"I'm a-a monster?" She asked to no one before fainting.

Sam caught her and glanced at Dean. Dean only shrugged in return. That's when Cas burst through the door, he now had bloody marks and bruises along his face, and looked at Amy.

"What happened here?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"She went mojo psycho and kicked a woman's ass before fainting." Dean summed up.

Castiel nodded and took Amy from Sam.

"Who is The Trickster Cas?" Dean asked.

"He's too powerful for a normal Trickster. If he even _is _a Trickster."

"What?"

"I think he might be a-"

That's when The Trickster walked in and the light came back on. The audience clapped and whistled.

"Hey-o!"

He turned his head to Castiel and slammed him against a wall and then said

"Well hi there, Castiel."

Castiel's eyes widened. There was now duck tape around his mouth. The Trickster took Amy from Cas. Castiel tried to hold on but he slammed harder into the wall and he let go. Castiel was then gone.

"Where did you put him?" Dean yelled.

"Don't worry! He'll live…maybe." The Trickster looked down at Amy.

"So sad isn't it? Poor girl can't even handle her own powers." He tsked.

"Drop her!" Shouted Sam.

"Hmm… Nope! Sorry but, I'll have to keep her all to myself! Now to the matter at hand. Have you found out why I'm doing this?"

"You're crazy?" Dean tried.

"No, the point of this is… Playing your roles!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh you know! Dean staring as Michel! Sam staring as Lucifer! The final battle."

"No way!" Dean growled.

"Look, you two are going to suck it up and play the roles that destiny has set out for you! If not… You'll stay here forever."

"What about you? Who's side are you on?" Dean asked.

"Hahaha. I'm not on any sides."

"I think you are. Is it the dicks we call Angels?"

The Trickster glared at Dean and slammed his into a wall.

"Shut your mouth! You have no idea what you're talking about." He said, darkly.

He looked down at Amy and smirked.

"Tootles!" He said before flickering out.

"'Tootles'?" Dean looked at Sam.

"We need to get Amy back." Said Sam.

"And kill that dick." Smiled Dean.

They thought they killed him. Dean was calling Sam in the Impala, when it turned out Sam…was the car. Dean sighed as he came up with a plan.

He opened the trunk and pulled out something.

"Um…Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"That… Kinda feels weird."

Dean rolled his eyes and shut the trunk.

"Okay! I give in! I'm saying yes!" Dean said.

The Trickster showed up and said

"Okay, let's get this show on a role!"

"Not until Sam has legs again."

"Really? Doesn't matter. Lucifer is goanna ride his ass anyway."

Sam was standing next to Dean.

"We all ready?"

"Yeah." Dean said as he took out his lighter and threw it to the ground.

A circle of Holy Oil formed around The Trickster.

"Hehe… Really?" He laughed.

"Maybe you're not a Trickster… Maybe you've been an Angel this whole time?" Dean said.

The setting changed. They were now in the warehouse that they were first in when this all began.

"What do you want?" The Trickster-no the Angel asked.

"We want our friends back." Sam growled.

The Angel snapped his fingers and Bella, Amy, and Castiel were standing in front of them.

"Gabriel." Said Castiel.

"Gabriel? The Archangel?" Asked Dean.

Castiel nodded.

Amy went over to Bella and checked if she was okay.

Castiel just stood there looking at Gabriel and Amy.

"I like your new girlfriend, Castiel." Smiled Gabriel.

"So do I." Said Castiel.

Sam and Dean yelled at Gabriel for a minute before hitting the fire alarm and watching the sprinklers kill the flame around the Angel.

Once outside Amy smiled and said "Well, that worked out great!"

Dean turned on her and said "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You going all crazy and almost killing that woman!"

"SHE WASN'T EVEN REAL!" Amy shouted.

"Why aren't you in control of your powers? I thought when I was in contact with you you had gotten the information." Castiel said.

"'In contact'? You mean when you kissed me? _That _was you giving me information? Sorry but I didn't get any info about Angels! I don't think you know anything about human contact!" She screamed.

She turned to Dean and said "You teach him! Bella and I are going to the motel."

She grabbed Bella's arms and in a second they were gone.

"Damn!" Dean smirked.

He went over to Castiel, who was looking sad, and patted him on the back.

"It's okay Cas. Some girls are like that."

"Explain." Castiel said, turning to face Dean.

"I'll do more than that!" He said as he steered Castiel and Sam to the nearest bar.


	12. Team Free Will

**Chapter 12!**

**So… School and stuff**

**Writers block…**

**Yeah…**

**SORRY!**

**Amy: Can we just get on with the plot?**

**TDW: …Okay**

**Dean: TDW doesn't own anything.**

I stood next to Bella in the hotel room. I slumped onto the nearest bed and sighed.

"Ya know, he not human." Bella pointed out.

"Neither am I!" I countered.

"You're half. Plus, you grew up thinking you were. What about him? He probably grew up in a totally different way!" She reasoned.

"Still! I bet there are some Angels out there that know the difference between a kiss and passing on information." I grumbled.

"I still think you were a little hard on him." Bella sighed as she sat next to me.

"I'll say sorry once I calm down."

After a while it was past midnight and Bella was asleep next to me as I stayed awake. The boys came back then and tried to open the door quietly. Dean and Sam were laughing quietly as they made their way to the bed that they then collapsed onto.

Castiel came in after them. He walked over to me and said "I must have a word with you. Please follow me." I nodded and got up to follow him. I didn't need sleep anyway…

We walked along the sidewalk in silence. Watching humanity go by.

"So… Um… I'm sorry." I said, breaking the silence.

"As am I. Dean has informed me of the fact that I had done something wrong. I didn't know." He said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I just take my anger out on the wrong people sometimes. What Dean said really struck a chord." I admitted.

"I did not mean to upset you." He said. A puppy dog look on his face.

"You didn't! Really." I chuckled.

"In Heaven, before I fell, I was a soldier. I did not have emotions. I was only there to fight. Some of my brothers knew about feelings. I was never that…lucky."

It almost broke my heart hearing him say that. Living only as a soldier. Having only one purpose in live. Not aloud to have any kind of emotions at all. I felt so bad for him.

"I'm so sorry. But, what do you mean you 'fell'?" I asked.

"I rebelled against Heaven. My Grace-or Angel Mojo-is far weaker than what it should be. I am cutoff from Heaven. Some of my brothers wish to kill me because of my crimes…" Castiel lowered his head.

I felt tears in my eyes. I took his hand and lifted his face so that I could look into his eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't think for a second that you did! Falling from Grace… Making the choice to do that must have been the hardest thing in the world. Do you know how brave you are for doing that?"

He let a small smile creep onto his face.

"It's strange… Dean has showed me many new emotions… But, with you I feel even more that are new." He said.

I smiled back at him and said "That means you have a crush on me!"

"Why would I crush you?" The famous 'Angel Head Tilt' came back.

"That's not hat it means. When two humans have very strong feelings that are close to love they call it a crush." I explained.

"Amy, I think I might have a crush on you!" His eyes widened.

I could laugh at his face. In fact, I did!

After a few minutes of walking I thought about something. I turned to Castiel and asked "Cas, how old are you?"

"I remember Cain and Abel, David and Goliath, Sodom and Gomorrah…" He trailed off.

"Okaaaaay… So really old."

"Amy… Do you like being an Angel? Would you rather be human?" His question caught me off guard.

"Yeah I like it as a half Angel! Why wouldn't I? I mean… I got to meet you." I blushed a bit.

"If we win… I don't know what Heaven will do to you…"

"Win what?" I tilted me head to the side.

"Sam and Dean haven't told you yet?" He seemed kind of…panicked.

"Just tell me." I was worried now.

"A while ago Sam was tricked by a Demon… He opened a cage. That cage contained Lucifer. We're fighting against the Apocalypse."

My eyes widened.

"S-Seriously? So it's us five against Heaven and Hell?"

"You could say that." He nodded.

"For some reason I'm happy I'm on this team." I smiled.

"Dean likes to call it 'Team Free Will'."

"I'll call it that too then." I smiled. I could feel my eyes closing.

"You still need sleep. Half of you is Human. Let's go back to the hotel." Once he said that we were back and I got into bed.

"Team Free Will, Castiel. That's enough to make me fight. Team…Free…Will…" I drifted off.

**Castiel's POV:**

I looked at her sleeping form.

Team Free Will…

I felt…happiness. It was like I had emotions.

_'Emotions…'_

I remember the time when I had told Dean that I served Heaven not man. Not him… I saw his look. I think it's what they call 'hurt'. Anna once said I was feeling guilt.

I guess in a way I have always had feelings. I just needed these Humans to help me feel them.

_'Team Free Will.' _For some reason those words made me want to fight.

Want to defy Heaven.

Want to defy my brothers.

Lucifer and Michel…

My brothers… My family… But… These Humans are my family. They took me, an Angel, and accepted me and helped me through the fall.

_'Team Free Will… Sam-The Child with the Demon Blood, Dean- The Righteous Man, Bobby- An Old Drunk, Bella-The Girl With No Home, Amy-The Angelic Human,…and me… Castiel-The Fallen Angel. Somehow, I like our odds.'_


	13. Halloween Special

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! **

**SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A FEW MONTHS! **

**So anyways here you go! **

**Let me just say that this chapter has nothing to really do with the plot at all.**

**But it has Gabriel! **

**Amy: That's great! Just confuse them some more!**

**TDW: Hey! I'm trying here!**

**Thor: You shall not hurt this maiden any longer! **

**TDW: WTF?! Thor, get out of here!**

**Thor: I shall go back to the Avengers! At least they accept me as I am!**

**Amy: TDW doesn't own anything.**

I sat in the motel room as I practiced drawing devil traps on a piece of paper. I was getting better.

"Dean, come see this!" I said.

He put down the gun that he was cleaning and walked over to me. He leant down and saw the trap I drew.

"Missed that symbol." He pointed to his sketch and I groaned.

"It's always that one!" I huffed.

"Practice makes perfect!" Sam smiled.

I rolled my eyes and asked "So, how long have you two practiced?"

I still didn't know a whole lot about the Winchesters. I've been with them for a while but they never talk about their personal life. I know how Bobby got into the hunting job but I don't know about the boys.

"All our lives." Dean said. I saw the way his eyes dropped to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I've only been doing this for a while. I mean… I've _killed _people. You guys have been doing this since you were kids. I can't even begin to imagine how many people that you've known have died." I gasped.

Sam and Dean shared a look and shrugged.

"It's what we do." Sam said.

"…Sammy." I felt my eyes well up.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dean.

"N-Nothing," I lowered my head. "You're just idiots."

'_I wish Isabelle was here…'_

The next day I woke up and felt something like a feather on my face. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Castiel lying next to me. I chuckled to myself and reached into the air and felt his wing. I still couldn't see them, but it was like I could sense them. Castiel woke up when I touched his wing and he turned to look at me.

"Sorry, when I arrived you were all asleep." He looked down.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"Cas?" Dean called.

Castiel looked over and got up. Dean knew I was dating Castiel, but in the time I had been with the Winchesters they had begun to treat me like I was their little sister.

The ever protective Dean awakens…

"When did 'ya get here, Cas?" Dean asked as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"4:00 a.m." Castiel answered, accurate as ever.

I chuckled and looked at my phone. It was 7 o'clock on October 31st.

_October 31__st__…_

_31__st__…_

_**Halloween! **_

"It's Halloween!" I cheered.

Sam and Dean groaned and got up.

"What crawled up your butts?" I asked.

"The last Halloween we had didn't turn out so well…" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, a demon trying to raise all the evil in the world," Dean grumbled, "Besides, aren't you an Angel? Why do you like Halloween?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Just because I'm _half _Angel doesn't mean I have to hate Halloween! I'm a teenage girl and I want my free candy." I huffed.

"And next you'll say you want a costume." Sam rolled his eyes.

"What if I do?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You are the worst Angel I've ever met!" Dean yelled.

"I would like it if you reconsidered what you just said." Castiel growled.

I laughed and patted Cas on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Cas."

I went over to Sam's most loved possession, his laptop!

A few hours later I had found my costume.

"Ta-Da!" I showed it to Sam and Dean and I laughed when their jaws hit the floor

Castiel looked at it and said "I do not understand… Why do you wish to dress as a 'Little Devil'?"

Dean face palmed and Sam just tried to not laugh.

"I think it's ironic." I grinned.

"_What's ironic?" _ I gasped and looked over to see Gabriel standing there.

"Gabe!" I smiled as I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey there little Angel!" He laughed.

I'd gotten over that whole Trickster thing a while ago. Gabriel was now like a uncle to me. But, that didn't mean that Dean liked him any more than he used to.

"I was just about to get my costume for Halloween." I informed him.

"And what might this costume be?" He asked.

Castiel showed him the monitor and Gabe burst out laughing.

"How ironic!"

"My point exactly!" I smiled.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a second later I was wearing the same costume as the girl on the computer. I laughed and went into the bathroom so that I could do my makeup.

I had red eye shadow, long black eyelashes, red lipstick, and red jewels on the corner of my eyes. My costume was a thigh-high red dress, red knee socks, red heels, and red horns on my head with a red pitchfork in-hand. My hair was slightly curled at the ends also.

When I walked out everyone was looking at me, mouths agape. I smiled and looked at the boys in the room.

"You guys need costumes." I said.

"Oh come on we're not going trick-or-treating with you!" Dean yelled.

"Who said anything about trick-or-treating?" I asked, innocently.

"What are we going to be doing then?" Sam asked.

"Turns out I still have friends in the world so we're going to a party." I smiled and held up my phone showing the boys the message.

**[Amy,**

**Haven't seen u for a while! Where have u been? I've missed ur b-day but I'm not gonna let u miss Halloween! Come over to my place and we can re-connect a lil! TTYL!**

**Tia**

"Tia?" Gabriel asked.

"An old friend from when I was human… Or _thought_ I was human." I corrected myself.

"Well, you're in charge of this so go ahead and tell us what our costumes will be!" Gabriel said.

"Dean, you're Captain America,"

"Fine…"

"Sam, you're Thor,"

"Huh?"

"Gabe, you're Loki,"

"I know I am." He smiled.

"Cas, you're a cowboy." I smiled.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and in a matter of seconds they were all wearing their costumes. I hooked my arm with Castiel's and fixed the cowboy hat that was on his head and laughed to myself as Gabriel and Castiel flew us to the party.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Tia. She had changed from the last time I saw her. Her hair was longer and she looked way more grownup. I mean, she was only about 18 but still…

"Amy? Oh my god! Who are these guys?" She asked.

"Tia, this is Dean and Sam-my brothers, Gabriel-my uncle, and Castiel-my boyfriend." I smiled.

"I thought your family died…" Tia said.

"These are my brothers-in-law." I explained quickly.

I could already see the boys eyes look down at me. They wanted to know.

"Well come on in! OMG Amy! Everyone is here! Let's go say hi!" Tia smiled as she pulled me away from Castiel.

It turns out that life without me doesn't affect anyone. My old friends were still alive. No one was possessed, killed, bitten by anything, or bleeding. My friends Kyle, Jessie, Sarah, Derek, and Lily were just as I left them. Except they grew up in ways I hadn't. They had jobs, apartments, college, and…lives. Normal, human lives.

"Amy!" Jessie screamed as she saw me. I hugged everyone and smiled at them.

"Where have you been?" Asked Sarah.

"I'm on a road-trip with my in-laws." I smiled.

"No school?" Asked Kyle.

"Nope."

"No job?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"No boyfriend?" Lily smirked.

"Actually, he's over there. Wearing the cowboy costume." I pointed to Castiel. Who was talking to 'Loki'.

"He's cute!" Sarah squealed.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, are your in-laws available?" Lily wondered.

I nearly spit out my punch.

"Ew! They're like 30!" I gaged.

"So?" Tia tilted her head. She reminded me of Castiel but only Angels can do the best head tilts.

"Yeah, they're single." I sighed.

"Looks like Captain America over there is already taken." Kyle smirked.

I looked over to see a girl dressed as a cat talking to Dean. I rolled my eyed and sighed.

"He's a huge flirt." I said.

"Hey, we should play Truth or Dare!" Tia suggested.

I smiled and nodded. Then I went over to pull Captain, Thor, Loki, and Cowboy into the circle we had formed.

"Who's going first?" Derek asked.

"I will!" Lily's hand shot up. "Castiel, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"…Truth?" He tilted his head. I laughed when I remembered he didn't know what this game was.

"When did you start dating Amy?" She giggled.

"A year ago." He said.

"Wow! What a long time." Sarah gasped.

"It's your turn, Cas. Ask someone." Dean said.

"Um… Kyle… Truth or Challenge?"

"Ah… Challenge." Kyle smirked.

"Stand on your head." **(A/N Really couldn't think of something for him so say!)**

Kyle tried but fell on his face instead. It made us all laugh.

"Amy, Truth or Dare?" Kyle asked me.

"…Dare." I said. I wanted to avoid the truth as much as possible.

"Arm wrestle Sam." Kyle smirked.

In truth, I could slam Sam into the ceiling if I wanted to. But, just to humor my human friends I decided to let Sam win.

"Dean." I pointed to him.

"Dare." He smirked.

"I dare you to 1. Answer any question I give you when we leave, and 2. Say a line from Captain America." I smirked.

"Easy! You do a line first." He said.

"You can't give me orders!" I yelled as I pretended to be Peggy.

"The hell I can't! I'm a Captain.

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine, but he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?" I did an accent to be more like Johann Schmidt/Red Skull.

"Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." He gave everyone a winning smile.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years...You gonna be okay?" I asked, acting as Nick Fury.

"Yeah, it's just...I had a date." He said, looking heartbroken.

"I give up." I put up my hands and lowered my head in failure.

"Okay, Lily?" Dean smiled at her.

"Um…Truth." She blushed.

"You single?" He winked.

"Y-Yes!" She smiled.

"Dean, stop hitting on my friends!" I hissed.

He held up his hands and laughed.

"Um… Gabriel!" Lily smiled.

"Dare, please." He smiled.

"I dare you to…kiss Sarah!"

He did and we all grinned and laughed.

I looked over at the punch table and saw someone looking at me. It was a man with brown hair wearing all black with a skeleton mask on the side of his face. He saw me looking and smirked. I raised an eyebrow but otherwise shrugged it off and looked away.

A few minutes later I was dancing with Derek while the man came up to me.

"May I 'ave this dance?" He asked, his accent made me smile.

"Sure." Derek shrugged as he went to talk to Gabriel.

The man took my hand as we danced the Waltz. And yes, Gabriel has taught me that dance.

"M'names Ace." He winked.

I chuckled and said "I have a boyfriend, Ace."

"I know tha'! The Angel boy over there."

My eyes widened.

"Oh don' act surprised! I 'new 'e was a Angel the second 'e walked in!" Ace laughed.

I tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened. I gasped as I heard the bones in my wrist start to break.

"Careful, careful!" Ace laughed.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Alls' I wan' is to warn 'ya!" He grinned.

"Oh what? You're the good guy?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don' think I can get any better then 'n Angel," he winked, "But, I can 'elp you by tellin' ya tha' your buddy over there 's gonna kill you. Well… try to."

"What?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"The brunette 'at hosted this 'ere party."

"Tia?! But-"

"-I don' know. But, I'd kill 'er before she kills you." He said before we stopped dancing and he left.

I went back to my friends and smiled. Tia came up to me and my defenses shot up instantly.

"Hey Amy, can I talk t you for a minute?" She asked me as she pulled me into the next room.

"What is i-" She slammed me against the wall and pulled out a long silver knife.

"Shut it! I know what you are," She smirked, "Why do you think I invited you here? My masters gave me orders to kill a certain Angel mutt and that's what I'm going to do."

"What are you?!" I gasped when her arm was over my throat.

"I'm a demon missy." She smiled.

"H-how-"

"How did I get past your boyfriend? Let's just say that I'm good at hiding." She ran the knife along my arm. Before I knew it she had stabbed me with it.

"Ah-!" She covered my mouth with her hand and said

"Don't want your hubby to hear us do you?"

I looked down at my arm and saw a golden light was coming from it. Wasn't I supposed to be bleeding?

'_Castiel!' _I screamed in my head before Tia-or the demon-slammed me into the wall again and I blacked out.

I woke up in the crappy motel room I was in before the party. Had it all been a dream? If not, how did I get here? I didn't have much time to think about it before Sam and Dean walked in.

"Amy!" Sam yelled.

"Sam? How did I… What… Where…?"

"Cas heard you calling for him at the party so he ran to you and fought off the demon that was attacking you. The demon used an Angel knife. It could have killed you! Don't worry though! We patched you up. Cas is pretty worried though…" Dean explained.

"I need to talk to Cas." I said. And that's when Castiel came into the room and Sam and Dean left.

"Cas, why was I bleeding gold?" I got straight to the point.

"Angel knifes don't just hurt our vessels. They hurt our true forms as well. Most Angels have a white light. I suppose yours was gold because of what you are." He said.

"How could that demon hide from you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Gabriel is asking around." He said.

I saw how he looked at the bandages that were covering my arm. He must have been so worried. I got up and moved to hug him. He held me close to him and said

"Call for me sooner."

"I will." I promised before I kissed him.

The next day we were getting the Impala ready to leave town. On to the next one that needed out help. Halloween turned out to be okay. I loved seeing my past friends. Even though one of them was possessed… In the end I learned something.

I_ had_ great friends.

But, now I have even better ones.

Yeah, I have to fight monsters and save the world on a daily basis but… A world full of monsters was worth it.

I closed the trunk and jumped when I saw Ace standing there.

"God! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Are you asking me or your father?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Out with it."

"Just wanted 't say that you did great."

"By getting beaten up by a demon? Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"By trusting me. I told you your friend was a monster and you believed me. Thanks."

"Why did you tell me?" I wondered.

"…I guess it's because I wan' 't protect you."

"You're ridiculous."

"No, really! I do. I've been kinda…watching you fer a long time 'n I want to protect you." He said.

"You've been watching me?"

"Yep! Since you were 16." He smiled.

"I don't know if you're joking, crazy, or a bad guy."

"Nice would be the word I'd use," He grumbled, "or interested."

"'Interested'?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Do ya really think that's gonna stop me?" He grinned.

Just then Dean came out.

"Yo Amy, gotta go c'mon!" He said as he got into the front.

I turned back to Ace, but he was gone.

'_How did he…?'_

"Coming Dean!" I said before I got in the car.

'_Who are you Ace?'_


End file.
